eds_vampiresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kuyou
Kuyou was the head of the Public Safety committee. Kuyou enforces the groups rules with tyrannical and sadistic iron fist. He is considered to be the dictator of Yokai Academy, because he states if someone goes against him, they are against the school and will be swiftly executed without question. He is a Yoko, an S-class species of monsters who are amongst one of the most powerful of all Youkai who live in Japan, and they have been known to be worshiped as divine beings. Kuyoo now serves as the commanding leader of the 3rd subdivision of the Fairy Tale organisation. Kuyou is the main antagonist during Season One in which he also served as the Villain of the Security Committee Arc and is the hidden but true main antagonist of the Monstrels Arc. He later appeared in the Fairy Tale Arc during Season Two as a major antagonist. Personality While many of the student police force are harsh and ruthless, Kuyou is by far the most fearsome of them all. Possessed with a strong lust for power and relentless sadism, Kuyou is a tremendously cruel individual who takes great satisfaction in the pain of others and thrives on the fear and submission his actions receive. In addition to this, he is arrogant and megalomaniac, who believes he is the law and that he is free to interpret and execute it in anyway that he wishes. This is the essence of an evil tyrant. This results in an individual who is a bloodthirsty dictator, who does not allow any desent and he will proceed to strike down anyone who attempts to so much as question him or finds out about his plans. He is also prone to acts of tremendous violence, beating up and incinerating his victims and imprisoning those who do not pay their debts to him. Powers and abilities As a Youko, Kuyou possesses the fearsome abilities of his race, with their formidable Youki, their kitsunebi, their tremendous strength and speed and their renowned Battle Form. In the beginning of the series Kuyou possessed only four tails but later on he is seen with an fifth tail, meaning his power has greatly increased. Like all You kai, Kuyou is able to transform into a human form and revert to normal monster state. Unlike many Youkai, as a Youko, he is able to transform into an advanced form, one more powerful than his base-line or Human form. The principle weapon of the Youko, this body-covering fire serves as Kuyou's primary weapon, which he is able to employ in all of his forms, which is always accompanied by a strong burst of Youki whenever he uses it. This Youki-generated fire is incredibly hot, and depending upon how much power Kuyou puts into it, it is capable of seriously burning his opponent, or causing a concussive burst of fiery energy capable of vaporizing bone. He employs this fire attacks in a few distinct ways, as a contact-based attack, where he unleashes the fire at point-blank range, which can easily overpower low-class monsters, a generic fireball attack whose power depends upon what form he is in, and a specialized, full power, potentially lethal technique. As the most feared weapon of the Youko, this form is specifically optimized for combat and striking fear into the enemy. It is possessed of a significantly hardened and strengthened body, an imposing if somewhat attractive appearance, this form significantly amplifies the Youko's power. In this form, the Youko's Youki is concentrated and boosted to a higher level of power than their base-line form, rendering the Youko unbeatable to non-high level and non-S-Class monsters. True to its nature, the Battle Form enhances the user's combat abilities, allowing him to unleash fearsome blasts of Kitsunebi, move with tremendous speed and agility, withstand powerful attacks with a solid degree of success, and strike with pulv erizing, ground-shaking physical force. After his humaliation by Tsukune, he began to train himself and gained a fifth tail. The caused his battle form to change, creating clothing out of fire. He stated that anything that got near him would be burnt. Category:Antagonists Category:Yōkai Academy students Category:Youko